walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Breaking and Entering
"Breaking and Entering" was a job for Sly Cooper in The Black Chateau of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Walkthrough Objective Navigate through the wine cellar to get inside Dimitri's nightclub. Goals *Battle guards with Murray *Locate Clockwerk tail feathers *Take reconnaissance photos How to Complete After entering the wine cellar, walk toward Murray. A short cutscene will play, after which you must fight several guards with Murray. After the guards have been defeated, Murray will lower the bars so that you may proceed. After the cutscene, double jump over the bars. In the corridor, there are three sets of lasers which you must avoid; at the first set, wait for a gap to appear on the left or right. After that, you will reach some lasers that you can't get past like before; you need to crawl under the table by pressing to get past them. Crawl under the next table to get past the third set of lasers as well. Past this set of lasers is a flashlight guard, and to avoid being seen, you need to crawl under another table and wait for his flashlight to move away. If you get caught by these big guys, the job will fail! Further down the corridor is another flashlight guard periodically turning from side to side, so wait until his light moves away and continue on crawling under the table. Wait for the flashlight to move away again then crawl out. When you get to a nearby vent, crawl into it. Coming out of the vent, there is a third flashlight guard facing a laser wall. To get past, you must take out the guard out with a stealth slam by sneaking up behind the guard and pressing in rapid succession (this only works if you are unseen). The lasers will turn off. In the hallway ahead, there are more lasers and a flashlight guard patrolling back and forth. When the flashlight guard is facing away from you, sneak under a gap in the lasers and take him out. In the room ahead are some rat guards. Defeat all of the guards and open the vent at the back of the room by hitting it with , then crawl through it to the printing press room. Once in the printing press room, you must get close to the window and take some recon photos. Pull out the Binocucom by clicking and take photos with or . You need to take three photos; they are as follows: *Dimitri - The lizard walking around the top half of the room. *Money Printer - The machine printing money in the bottom half of the room. *Generator - The large machine that Dimitri is circling around in the top half of the room. After taking the photos, a short cutscene will play and then it's job complete. Pictures Entering1.png Entering2.png|Bentely briefing Sly his next job. Entering3.png|Sly and Murray about to take out the rats. Entering4.png|The Generator Entering5.png|Clockwerk's Tailfeathers Entering6.png|Dimitri himself. Entering7.png|Sly taking reconnaissance photos. Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves